


Another's Soothing Voice

by KigTheFig



Series: Another's Soothing Voice [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KigTheFig/pseuds/KigTheFig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marie is at the end of her rope what will Stein do to help her relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heated Mjolnir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DollyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/gifts).



> This was based on this (http://dollypopup.tumblr.com/post/137270357509) by the ever lovely DollyPop.

Clenched fists remained still as the blonde breathed, looking around her room in the lab in an attempt to try and find something that would help her let out her anger. Seeing nothing that would suffice in the room she clenched her teeth in annoyance.

Moving to her door and yanking it open she walked through the familiar house until she reached another door, opening it swiftly and going into the room. She hadn’t been here many times before and looked around quickly, nodding.

Quiet humming filled Stein’s ears as his fingers danced over the keys to the computer, happily working. He was so focused on the fact that he was in a good mood and had almost finished his work that he only realized how Marie’s wavelength was acting when she passed by his work room.

Frowning his spirits didn’t dampen at the fact that Marie was mad. He knew better than to go after her when she was in such a mood; he’d give her a few minutes to cool off before following her wavelength.

Getting up Stein stretched before heading to the kitchen. She liked tea so he’d bring it as a peace offering when he went to see her. Filling the kettle he set it on the stove and looked to Marie’s soul.

It was shaking in anger, something he seldom saw from Marie. Whatever had caused her to get in this mood must have been really bad. The water would take a little bit to boil so he’d head out to get something for Marie.


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I'm working on making them longer.

Pumbling away at the punching bag before her Marie was a little surprised the thing hadn’t broke open yet. Absorbed in the task of releasing her anger Marie was surprised when a voice spoke behind her, stating just her name. Turning to face Stein she frowned, irritation clear on her features.

“What do you want Stein?” Her voice was cold, eyes narrowed at him with a mix of curiosity and anger. Didn’t he know better than to distract her when she was this mad?

Keeping his happy attitude Stein took a few steps toward Marie, holding out the beaker of tea he had made, his other hand behind his back. “Just want to hear what happened, maybe help calm you down; okay Sunshine?”

That nickname, as he spoke it Marie found her shoulders relaxing just slightly, eyes looking over her partner quickly. Looking to the beaker she walked forward, grabbing it from his hand. “Thanks,” she mumbled, turning her back to him to look at the punching bag instead.

Glad that her soul calmed a little Stein let out a quiet sigh. At least that was a good start. Walking behind the punching bag and holding it firm with his free hand he watched her take a tepid sip of her drink before setting it down. “What happened?” His voice was level, eyes watching both her soul and facial features.


End file.
